Drarry in progress
by Javanaise
Summary: Jour après jour, Harry et Drago se rapprochent. Du premier rendez-vous (stressant !) aux baisers volés (délicieux...), suivons nos deux sorciers tandis qu'ils tombent amoureux.


Bonjour à tous.

Cette courte fanfiction a été publié à l'origine sur ma page facebook : Drarry shippers - "Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Malefoy".  
J'ai commencé à l'écrire à une période où j'avais besoin de fluff pour égayer mes journées. Le tout est très simple, je commence à écrire quelques phrases puis j'invente l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je tape sur le clavier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _JOUR 1, 7 heures 53_

Drago Malefoy s'éveilla subitement. Il venait de rêver qu'il n'arrivait plus à transplaner et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre à son rendez-vous.

D'un geste las, il fit passer son tee-shirt blanc par-dessus sa tête. Son rêve l'avait complètement paniqué, son cœur battait vite et il était collant de sueur. Il tapota ses oreillers et s'y enfonça, en prenant soin de respirer profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme !

 _Tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveux_ , se fustigea-t-il. Mais au même moment, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une bonne raison d'être stressé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait un rencard avec le célèbre et délicieusement sexy Harry Potter.

 _JOUR 1, 18 heures 54_

Harry regardait les deux chemises étalées sur son lit. L'une blanche, l'autre anthracite. Un petit pli marquait son front, signe qu'il était face à un choix cornélien.

La chemise blanche lui allait mieux au teint, mais la grise faisait plus élégant. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en désordre, avant de saisir la chemise blanche et de l'enfiler rapidement. Il avait l'impression d'être six ans en arrière, alors qu'il revêtait sa tenue pour le Bal de Noël et il se sentit vraiment ridicule.

Quand Harry vit Drago arriver, il regretta son choix de tenue. Son rencard était habillé d'une simplicité absolue et pourtant, il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'une publicité moldue pour une eau de parfum.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il espérait donc que Drago lui pardonnerait son piètre goût en matière de mode. Après tout, ils étaient allés à Poudlard ensemble, le jeune homme devait savoir que Harry était incapable de choisir une tenue correcte, même si ça vie en dépendait.

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard, lorsque le serveur apporta le dessert que Drago commença à se détendre. Le repas s'était étonnamment bien passé. Au départ, la conversation avait été un peu guindée, ils avaient surtout parlé du travail de Drago comme assistant du directeur de la ligue britannique de Quidditch et de celui de Harry qui avait terminé sa formation et venait d'intégrer une équipe d'Aurors. Puis, les deux hommes s'étaient détendus. Harry avait raconté à un Drago hilare comment Ron avait mis le feu aux cheveux d'Hermione en lui faisant sa demande en mariage et Drago parla de Théodore et Blaise, qui venaient d'ouvrir un cabinet d'avocats sur le chemin de Traverse.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Drago rougit doucement lorsque Harry lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres en guise d'au revoir.

 _xx_

 _JOUR 2, 20 heures 07_

Drago froissa un troisième brouillon avant d'abandonner son bureau pour aller se servir un verre de vins des elfes. Il savait qu'il aurait été impoli de sa part de ne pas écrire pour remercier Harry après leur dîner ensemble. Pourtant, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'une niaiserie profonde. Il ne croyait pas judicieux d'envoyer au « grand Survivant » une missive du genre : « Soirée très agréable en ta compagnie, ta chemise blanche était merveilleusement coupée et j'ai rêvé de ton corps toute la nuit. Sincèrement, DM ».  
Non, vraiment.

Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose de plus subtil.

 _JOUR 5, 13 heures 21_

Harry fut soulagé de voir que Drago était seul dans son bureau perché au 53ème étage d'une tour sorcière dans le Londres moldu.

L'héritier Malefoy avait envoyé un mot de remerciement le lendemain de leur rendez-vous et cela avait encouragé Harry dans son désir d'inviter à nouveau le jeune homme. Drago tapota sur la cafetière magique et une douce odeur de café embauma les narines de Harry. Il saisit la tasse brûlante qui flottait magiquement vers lui et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face Drago.

« Tu passes une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Drago soupira. Liam Kont, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre avait trompé sa petite-amie avec une Moldue de 18 ans. La presse avait malheureusement des photos du coupable et de la jeune fille. Les hiboux avaient afflué en masse dans son bureau le matin même et Drago avait dû écouter Liam pleurnicher pendant trente minutes parce qu'il avait « fait une terrible erreur ».

Harry rit gentiment des malheurs de Drago. Il avait rencontré Liam à plusieurs reprises et le batteur de 28 ans était tristement imbu de sa personne. Harry se demandait même s'il n'était pas un parent éloigné de Lockhart. Les deux hommes plaisantèrent ensemble pendant un moment, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Lorsque Harry demanda à Drago s'il était libre le samedi suivant pour une après-midi au parc, Drago accepta avec plaisir, un sourire timide élargissant ses lèvres.

 _JOUR 8, 16 heures 17_

Drago regardait ébahi les muscles du dos de Harry se dessiner sous son tee-shirt. Il avait chaud tout à coup.

Lors de leur balade autour du parc, ils avaient été interrompus par les miaulements d'un chaton roux, coincé sur la branche vacillante d'un arbre. Saint Potter n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de détresse et sous le regard mi-attendri mi-moqueur de Drago, il avait entrepris de grimper à l'arbre pour récupérer le chaton. Impossible d'utiliser sa baguette puisqu'ils étaient dans un parc moldu et Drago en était secrètement ravi car cela lui permettait d'admirer le corps élancé de Harry, se mouvant vers l'animal.

Lorsque le brun se pencha pour tendre une main salvatrice vers le chaton, le regard de Drago fut attiré par les fesses musclées de son rencard, parfaitement moulées dans un jean sombre.

Décidément, il eut très chaud cette après-midi-là.

 _xx_

 _JOUR 23, 23 heures 44_

Harry sentit la main froide de Drago se glisser dans la sienne. Il était heureux.

C'était leur cinquième rendez-vous et chaque moment passé avec Drago lui laissait une impression de douceur et de joie. Il se sentait bien, marchant dans les rues éclairées de Londres, serrant tendrement la main de Drago dans la sienne. Hermione lui répétait sans cesse qu'il méritait d'être heureux après toutes ces années agitées, mais jamais il ne s'était douté qu'il était possible d'éprouver autant de bonheur.

C'était comme si une bougie allumée lui réchauffait le cœur, tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'il apercevait ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés, chaque fois qu'un petit sourire éclairait le visage de Drago. Oui, il était heureux.

Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta et attira le jeune homme contre lui. Il inclina la tête et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Drago. C'était tellement bien d'être heureux.

 _JOUR 25, 11 heures 24_

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois et Drago ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Heureusement, il ne travaillait pas ce dimanche et il pouvait donc passer la journée à se remémorer la scène.

Et à imaginer les prochaines fois.

 _JOUR 36, 12 heures 30_

« Puis la petite-amie de Liam est arrivée, l'a giflé et est repartie aussitôt ! À mon avis, il va passer un sale quart d'heure en rentrant chez lui. »

Harry rit des déboires du joueur de Quidditch.  
Déjeuner avec Drago lui faisait un bien fou. Il était le seul à lui faire oublier ses préoccupations d'Auror et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à imaginer sa vie sans la présence de Drago. Il n'osait pas encore parler de ses sentiments. Ni à Drago, ni même à ses amis. Mais il savait bien qu'il était en train de s'attacher.

« Bien fait pour lui ! Ce type est affligeant » répondit-il d'un ton léger. À l'aide de sa fourchette, il piqua une olive dans la salade de Drago. Le blond lui jeta un regard outré et ils se mirent à rire. Comme des enfants.

 _JOUR 40, 17 heures 45_

Harry tapota doucement contre la porte du bureau de Drago avant d'entrer, suivi de deux cafés qui lévitaient dans son dos. Drago posa sa plume et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège.

« Mon secrétaire ne vous a pas prévenu Mr Potter ? Il est formellement interdit aux personnes outrageusement sexy telles que vous d'entrer ici pendant mes heures de travail » dit Drago, un sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres.

Harry rit de bon cœur et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami. « Je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que tu fasses une pause-café » déclara-t-il en déposant les deux tasses sur le bureau noir.

Drago se demanda si c'était l'un de ses nombreux dons ou le hasard qui faisait que Harry savait toujours exactement quand il avait besoin d'un café.

 _xx_

 _JOUR 48, 08 heures 07_

bip bip bip. bip bip bip.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Le réveil de Drago continua de sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à attraper sa baguette. Il l'agita et le bruit se tut. Harry eut un petit rire incrédule :

« On a discuté toute la nuit.  
\- On n'a pas fait que discuter » répondit Drago en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Harry.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient passé la nuit entière – avec quelques coupures, comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago à juste titre – à parler. Le temps avait filé et ils n'y avaient pas pris garde, pas même conscients des heures qui s'écoulaient. Ils avaient évoqué leur travail, comme souvent mais aussi leur enfance, leur destination préférée pour les vacances, leur première nuit dans les dortoirs de Poudlard et même ce qu'ils préféraient prendre au petit-déjeuner. Des conversations parfois légères, parfois plus personnelles mais toujours intéressantes. Si intéressantes, que Harry devait maintenant enchaîner avec une journée de travail, sans avoir fermé l'œil.

« On déjeune ensemble ? Demanda Drago en enfilant une chemise propre.

\- J'ai une réunion à 13 heures, désolé.

\- Dîner ?

\- T'en as pas marre de moi ? » Demanda Harry en riant.

Drago marqua une pause de quelques secondes, puis :

« Non. »

Non. Drago n'en avait pas marre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait passer autant de temps en compagnie de la même personne sans se sentir lassé... Et ça lui plaisait.

« Ok pour dîner, je passe te prendre à 19 heures ?

\- Disons plutôt 18 heures 30, je dois passer voir l'un des sponsors de l'équipe dans la soirée. »

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant habillés, prêts à partir au travail. De légers cernes voilaient leurs regards mais ils étaient heureux. Heureux et peut-être même un peu amoureux.

 _JOUR 49, 10 heures 46_

« Drago,

J'espère que ton rendez-vous vous avec le sponsor s'est bien passé, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas pu résister à ton charme ! Surtout que ce jean moldu t'allait à ravir...

Bonne journée,

Harry. »

Ça lui était relativement égal que des moldus s'inquiètent de voir un hibou voler en pleine journée. Il avait envie de parler à Drago. Il pensait souvent – trop souvent – à lui et c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré au travail à cause d'un garçon.

« Harry,

La banque a accepté de sponsoriser l'équipe ! De là à imaginer que mon jean y est pour quelque chose... Je n'irai pas jusque-là.

Merci pour cette belle soirée hier soir, je n'arrive pas à me lasser de ta compagnie, bien au contraire. Chaque jour sans te voir paraît bien fade.

Je suis mielleux ? Oui, probablement. Désolé.

Je pense à toi,

Drago. »

Harry essayait, vraiment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire niais de ses lèvres. Drago le rendait totalement puéril, gaga, cajoleur. Il rendait sa vie meilleure.

* * *

 _3 mois plus tard_

 _JOUR 146, 19 heures 02_

« Drago, ce ne sont que des ragots ! Comment peux-tu croire ce torchon ?! » Harry était furieux, il arpentait son salon de long en large. Devant lui, sur la table basse, la nouvelle édition de La Gazette du Sorcier affichait en lettres capitales : « LE SURVIVANT, AMOUREUX D'UNE MOLDUE ? »

Drago était assis sur le bord du fauteuil, le dos raide. « Il y a d'autres photos en page 4. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à des ragots. »

Harry n'ouvrit pas le journal pour vérifier. Il se doutait que Drago disait la vérité... Et il savait déjà ce que montraient les photos. Il ne dit rien, continuant de faire les cent pas. Drago reprit :

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. C'est tout ce que je dis. »

Il se leva, attrapa sa cape accrochée au porte-manteau et sortit de la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Le cœur serré, il se demandait à quel point il avait tort dans cette histoire. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il se trompe totalement. Mais Harry n'avait pas répondu, il ne l'avait pas retenu. Il n'avait pas même essayé de se justifier.

 _JOUR 151, 23 heures 51_

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond blanc. Des pensées désordonnées affluaient dans son esprit, l'une plus persistante que les autres : pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?


End file.
